Dann Mannig
Dann Mannig is a friend of Eden Roberts and also related to Naem Mannig in Naedstuck. He is an angsty teenage boy who doesn't like to leave his house. After being bothered several times Dann was convinced to make a Pesterchum account. He goes under the alias indignantSoma. Throughout the game he is constantly called 'The Wizard' by the consorts and exiles. He always brushed it off, but in all reality Dann's title in the game is "Mage of Mind." Biography Childhood Dann grew up with his brother, Naem , in a small neighborhood in the middle of suburbia. Compared to Naem, Dann was very quiet as a child and didn't speak up much. He really loved animals and, like every other elementary schooler, he decided that he wanted to be a vet. He would constantly pester his Father to take him to the zoo or Pets Mart so he could see the animals. His favorite was always the fox because he thought that the red-orange was a beautiful color. Dann and Naem used to get along nicely. Naem would draw pictures and in return Dann would write small stories about them. Dann noticed how Naem's personality had started to change when they were 8. Naem was very extroverted and he would always be loud and adventeroud while Dann liked to keep everything to himself. It was not because Dann was shy, he just didn't care enough to share anything about himself. In 5th grade the two brothers drifted apart even further when Naem became interested in Magical girl animes. Dann found these animes to be repulsive and too sparkly. Dann stopped trying to reach out and talk to his brother and instead stayed in his room to be by himself. As a middle schooler he found solace in writing and reading scientific books about psychology and physics. He found it a lot easier to shut out the world around him than to actually interact with it. Dann really detested having unfavorable social interactions with kids his age because he found most friendships pointless. He engrossed himself in his writing and books and he started to look at the world with an apathetic attitude. When Dann was 12 He and Naem both got to choose their own pet. Dann had really wanted to be able to have a fox for a pet but he knew his Father would say no. Dann was takent o an animal shelter and was told to pick out the animal of his choice. While walking through a hallway, he found a snake flopping around trying to climb up the cage. Dann took pity on the poor snake and decided that he wanted him as a pet. He gave the snake the name Nam so he could consider him as a replacement for his stupid brother, Naem. Unfortunately, it turns out that Nam has some problems with his small snake brain which leaves him helpless. Dann doesn't mind that he has to keep an eye on him because he loves the snake Dearly. He doesn't leave the top on Nam's cage because there's no way Nam could slither out anyways. Sometimes Dann likes to take Nam out of his cage and he lets him flop around on his desk while he writes. Nam might be the only thing in existance that Dann actually loves. In 7th grade Dann found out that he enjoyed watching psychological movies. The first one that he ever watched went by the name Cat Soup and it will always hold a special place in his heart. Dann really likes any movie that will make you think about the world and your own life desicions. Even though he watched psychological movies he strongly dislikes horror movies, games, and books. He really hates the feeling of uncertainty so he strays away from watching those types of things. While in 9th grade his brother bothered him into geting something called a Pesterchum so he could talk to Naem's internet friends. Dann didn't really want to talk to any of Naem's ''friends but he decided to go ahead and get one so Naem would shut up. He actually found out that his friends were quite tolerable and didn't exactly despise talking to them. Personality & Traits Dann's personality is very straightforward and blunt. There is no "tiptoeing around the point" with him. He'll tell you like it is with no details left out. Even though he's blunt, he's very quiet. He only speaks when spoken to. He dislikes engaging in chitchat and likes to cut conversations short. One of his least favorite things is talking to a person with no composition at all (Naem). Even though he contanstly says how much he hates his brother he doesn't actually hate him. He kind of likes how attached he is to Dann but he would '''never' admit that. When he is angry he quickly jumps into a passive-aggressive attitude. Not many people can make Dann mad but with Naem there is always an exception. When someone does manage to get on Dann's bad side he typically just does his best to emotionally abuse the person that is causing his anger. He's very good at throwing out all of those 'Sick burns' and he won't hesitate to use them. Dann sometimes finds it very hard to have empathetic feelings towards other people. With his blunt personality, he normally doesn't try to be sympathetic towards other's needs and he doesn't sugar coat his words when talking. This normally leads to people not wanting to go to him for advice and Dann is pretty okay with that. Only when it is with close friends will he show compassion. If a friend was having difficulty he would try to lend out a helping hand to that friend. He isn't heartless? He often has nightmares while he sleeps. He has sometimes entertained the thought that Naem could be the one causing all of his nightmares. He doesn't really think he's too off on that thought. Most of his nightmares include him being stuck and unable to move in a vast white landscape. He wakes up from these dreams in pure terror but quickly realizes that it was just another nightmare. He's curious as to wether or not he should go to a doctor to talk about these dreams but he doesn't really want to talk about himself to some stranger. Relationships Naem Mannig Naem is Dann's loveable, kind, wolf-obsessed brother. Dann strongly dislikes interacting with his brother and will wake up very early to avoid talking to him around the house. Somehow or another, Naem doesn't understand that Dann really just doesn't like him. Sometimes he will go into Dann's room and will try to have "Bro talks" but Dann always ends up throwing Naem out of his window. Naem will also enter Dann's room at very inconvinient times, like when Dann is sleeping. Naem will stroke Dann's face while his brother sleeps but Dann knows nothing about this. Eden Roberts Dann sometimes enjoyed talking to Eden Roberts because he feels like she has at least ''some ''intellectual abilities. While spending all day with Naem, it's great to get to talk to anyone else. Ocassionally he catches himself admiring how care-free she can be sometimes but no, oh no, he isn't jealous. Dann Mannig does not get jealous. The two of them talk about theories that people come up with for video games, movies, and books and mock them if they're stupid. Eden sometimes teases Dann but he doesn't really mind it. Dann knows that Eden likes Naem but he doesn't care enough to tell Naem. Plus, Eden is practically Dann's friend so he wouldn't throw her under the bus. Quotes * "No. There is no way I'm playing one of your horror games." *"AUGH... Naem. We live 500,677 miles from the nearest wolf. NO, I haven't seen one" *"Yeah my pet snake is pretty cool I think hes got some sort of death wish though. just the other day he tried slithering on out the gosh darned window. poor guy" *"Wait no thats not the point!!!!" *"Pleasure doing business with you" *"Naem, gosh darn it, I didnt say any of that and you probably made that up. Even if I did say that, those words certainly didnt hold a secret meaning that said you should kidnap you.... obsession." Category:Characters Category:Kids